Minecraft Player's Guide
by Flippy's Adventures
Summary: Something to help you new players get started!
1. Day 1

Minecraft player's guide, Chapter 1

First day.

On your first day, you should look around your territory, make sure you have sheep, pigs, cows, or chicken, and a big supply of trees, as well as a generated cave.

As well, you should look for some sand and clay these are optional though.

Here are the mobs in alphabetical order: Blaze, Cave Spider, Chicken, Cow, Creeper, Endermen, Ghast, Magma Cube, Mooshroom, Pig, Sheep, Silverfish, Skeleton, Slime, Snow Golem, Spider, Spider Jockey, Squid, Villager, Wolf, Zombie Pigmen, and Zombie.

Blocks you see from the start are Grass, Sand, Clay, Dirt, Stone, Coal, Leaves, Wood, and Wooden Planks.

Future mobs include Fish, Pigman, Red Dragon, and unused are Giants.

Only one boss so far, That's the Ender Dragon, I hope for more like all you Minecraft fans, So stay tuned!

You can play on three different modes, like any Console game, it has a Survival, A creative, and a Hardcore, these aren't difficulties, there is Easy, Normal, Hard, and Peaceful, each mode makes it harder, Peaceful, Equals no mobs, Easy equals More mobs, but they aren't too hard to kill, or they can't kill you easily, Normal, equals mobs have more HP, and you can get hurt more, easier to die, hard, equals plenty of mobs will spawn, they can kill you easier, and they have more HP.

Well, explaining the modes,

Survival: You build stuff the old fashioned way, no mods or anything, unless you add mods.

Creative: means you can build whatever you'd like, can't die or anything, nothing to worry about, but every mob except Spiders and Ghasts won't attack, unless provoked.

Hardcore: a mode like survival, except if you die, you lose your world unless you save a second copy of it, only for advanced players.

There are three forms of houses, Shack, House, Mansion.

Shack: A small area to survive if you screw around on your first night like I did, don't end up like that, it usually has from one to six blocks wide, and two blocks long, to four blocks long,

The average house: it's wider and longer than a shack but 2X smaller than a Mansion, this form will usually be from 7 to 14 blocks wide, and from five to twelve long, depends on how many trees you punch down at the start,

Mansion: It's a big, very nice Minecraft home, on a server, do not grief those, they are big, and take a lot of work, these will usually be from fifteen to one hundred blocks wide, and from thirteen to one hundred long, crazy how big these can get?

A server is where other players can play with people, Servers come in three forms,

Survival: other players come together to play and survive, recommended amount for these servers is 2 to 20, and should not have too much problems with griefers, however there can be griefers,

Creative: These are servers that you build with people to make buildings for adventure servers, there's a 100% percent chance of griefers if you don't make it private for you and friends.

Adventure: people who get ranked and go around doing stuff, like tasks for people, unlimited people can join these.

Well first day and server advice,

Ninja signing out, Peace!

By the way, play today!


	2. Day 2

Minecraft player's guide

Day 2

(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I have a lot of things to do, and over a ten day period, I've gotten almost 100 hits, thanks guys, here's chapter 2!

Day 2 – Consists of mining and animal killing, with the recent Minecraft update, they added mob eggs, and a bit more you can find out yourself!

The reason for mining is to get better resource or to help you get things for your furnace, once you've made your furnace, you should probably go mining, collect some wood to make your house, some sticks, and items like a shovel, pickaxe, and a sword, these things will help you in the future, your pickaxe, will help you mine things, you must upgrade it to stone, before you can mine iron, but with wooden you can get coal, and stone, with stone, you can mine iron, with iron, you can mine redstone, lapis, gold, and diamonds, with diamond, you can mine everything, now on to the subject of shovels, you can use these to dig stuff like dirt, gravel, sand, and clay, it can go from wooden shovel, to diamond shovel, wooden doesn't last if you are looking to collect a lot of sand for a big glass house, stone shovels last longer, but still won't let you dig up a lot of sand, iron shovel is very good in sand and dirt collecting, but has a weak spot for clay and gravel, diamond shovels have no weaknesses like the other shovels do, it can dig everything fast, but it can still go quickly if you use it too much, now onto the subject of, swords, just like every other object, it goes from wooden to diamond, there is no weakness, it just takes longer to kill a mob, wooden takes the longest, and diamond is quickest, so that's tools for you, now mobs have three group types, Hostile, Neutral, and newly added, Boss mobs.

You learned about mobs the last time, let me tell you one of each type again.

Hostile: One of the many hostile mobs is a Zombie.

Neutral: One of the fewer Neutral mobs is Wolves.

Passive: One of the few passive mobs is the pig

Boss: The only boss so far in Minecraft is the Ender Dragon.

Now that you know, you can figure out for yourself which to kill, and how often you can.

Okay first up, you can kill hostile mobs and neutral mobs anytime of day, but in different locations, regular mobs A.K.A Neutral mobs, will like to be outside and will run if you attack them, it's often that you will need to kill them on survival, not so much creative though, hostile mobs, will love to be inside caves during day, but at night they're everywhere, protect your house if you want, or If you have a bed go to sleep to prevent mobs from spawning and ruining your house, now onto boss mobs, currently there is one boss mob, The Ender Dragon can only be fought few times in Minecraft, without creative mode, you have to go to the nether to get blaze powder and magma cream, only in which can be found from mobs in nether strongholds, as well, you need to kill many Endermen, to get Ender pearls, to make into eye of enders only to find your way to strongholds, which could take hours to find, and find again, and the portal can only be activated with twelve Eyes of Ender, so therefore, that boss is 1 time per world experience, understood?

Good, now that you have the concepts of Day 2 down you're ready for Day 3 see you in 10 days.

Guide of Minecraft out!

Peace!

(A/N) Thanks to Rare10101 for pointing out in his review that Pigs are Passive, not Neutral.


	3. Day 3

Minecraft Player's Guide

Day 3: Weekly Snapshots and More Items.

Okay, so I bet you all know about Mojang's (Pronounce Mo-Yang) Minecraft Weekly Snapshots, you know they are new features that will be added in the next update right, Well, I'm gonna tell you to about them more, about weekly snapshot for the 1.2 update, first of all, Ocelots, a type of big cat will be added as the first Jungle Mob, They are Passive, and can be tamed, if you hit them they run away, if you move too much near them, they run away, as simple as that, as well Jungle biomes were also added in the snapshot, as well as jungle trees and jungle wood, there is also Jungle Saplings, and now you can make and shoot fireballs from Dispensers which have been the center of attention lately, so go to The Minecraft Forums and download it!

Now, there are more items than just those basics, I bet you all know THAT, but I'll give you a good example of some of them, and what each one can do,

Flint and Steel: Making Easy, Flint + Iron = Flint and Steel, What does it do, Well sets fire to anything, grass will spread anything else will not, and it lights a Portal to The Nether, a place where Ghasts and Zombie Pigmen roam freely, okay, are we good on it's use, okay moving on.

Eye of Ender: Making Hard Requires Blazes and actual Ender Pearls, it finds you a stronghold, but it's not entirely "ACCURATE" you need atleast 200 Eyes to find a Stronghold and go to The End, you need a dozen Ender Eyes to activate it so keep Eleven of them, cause only one is already put in.

Fishing Rod: Crafting easy, just kill a couple spiders, use it to catch fish to cook, they are one of the two hardest foods to get, Watermelon being the other, the Fishing Rod will be used at certain docks and without sources of other food, you have to craft Fishing Rods to get food.

Book: Crafting requires a lot of paper, but easy to make otherwise, books have little uses and should be able to be read or to be written in, you can make bookshelves for decoration with books.

Now for planned items,

Bottle O' Enchanting: Crafting, Unknown, purpose known, to give you bunches of experience the more you throw.

Fire Charges: Crafting Hard, Requires Nether visit, can be used in only one way so far to be shot out of Dispensers to set fire to People, Place, ETC.

Well, that's just about it, but first, I want you to check out this website, to get cool maps, skins, Texture packs and more, stay tuned for more Days of the week in Minecraft!

Guide's out

Peace!


	4. Day 4

Guide to Minecraft!

Day 4!

Today is the day I finally update this wonderful story!

To start us off we have to list newly added mobs!

Well there is the Wither and the Witch, as well as Bats and Ocelots.

If there are any I missed let me know in your review and I will add them in the next chapter. Also, I can't list all of the new items! Sorry!

Now, to the main topic, Worlds!

I was waiting until the most recent update to Minecraft to write it, then I lazed off so here it is!

The Overworld.

Or more to be specific, the world you spawn in, it's the easiest build in, also you find most Passive and Hostile mobs, as well as one of the few neutral mobs, it's the best to find food and wood in, you should have a lot of good stuff by then!

The Nether.

Of course, everyone knows this, but I'll describe it anyway!

A difficult realm with many hostile mobs, many mods have been created for the place of lava, fire, and overall death to be not quite so awaited by most!

The realm called the Nether can be harsh!

The End.

Wait? What do you mean the end, Minecraft doesn't have an ending does it?!

Well apparently it does, Great one too!

You have to fight the Enderdragon, you will have been to The Nether by then!

Endermen, of course, spawn here!

So watch your back and keeps your eyes to the sky, as you will likely die otherwise!

Thanks for reading this way short chapter of it, sorry for not updating it so soon!

Also, I have a question for you guys, have you heard this weird music where it sounds cool, but also creepy, and then it gets creepier when a deep voice says "MOJANG SPECIFICATIONS" as though it was made in Early alpha!

Any info on this music is very well obliged and will be taken into consideration!

And, if you want any updates on Minecraft from now on it will be from the Minecraft Forums, a website where you can talk about Minecraft with other players!  .net!

Now, next week's topic is Servers, Day 5.

See you then!

Minecraft guide signing out! Peace!


	5. Day 5

Guide to Minecraft!

Day 5! A bit early!

Hello guys, I am back with my guide to Minecraft and today I will talk about…

SERVERS! The most popular servers, underrated servers, and those servers everyone hates! Plus an extra bit to go into detail about the wither!

To start, a Minecraft server is a group of people who make a small place for them all to play on, not to be confused with a **LAN World.**

To mention a LAN world is a Local Area Network, I will not go into detail about these though, because it would be quite difficult and I'd have to look up information about how they work and Routers.

So to start talking about servers.

Our favorite server so far is the Survival Games!

Minecraft Survival Games are basically the Hunger Games in Minecraft, except they aren't very similar in ANY WAY.

To start, you have 5 tiers of swords, 2 of which you can obtain in chests, all the food and stuff is in chests rather than given to you to start, which makes it a plus, also you can **CRAFT** Which will help you make your day go A LOT BETTER!

You fight by (Of Course) Killing people to gain more stuff and more powerful weapons.

Diamond sword is the best of course! Now I can't go into detail about plans, routes or strategies, if you would like to check out the servers, here is their website! !

Next I'd like to talk about **FACTION SERVERS**

We all hate them, they are tough to play on, and you rage when you get beaten or land stolen. I think it is the most despised, Minecraft server type, EVER, we all hate them, I enjoy them… If I am with goods friends or siblings, otherwise they just suck!

They are also the easiest to make, easiest to find, and MOST COMMON!

So, the point is to have a lot of land to continue building your base, and convincing people to join may help you, as well as making allies and claiming land with trees, Enough said about these hated things that are just AWFUL!

Of course, we have to talk about the infection servers!

These can range from Actual in-game zombies, or the players BECOMING THE ZOMBIES, these are about survival, and I really say they are simple as heck, SLASH ZOMBIES as a human. EAT BRAINS as a Zombie. Simple as that, I recommend these servers! .net.

Minigames servers, FUN AS EVER!

I mean come on, there are thousands, they usually have Survival Games and Spleef, but what else, One in the chamber, Sky-block, and much more! These are easy and I won't explain the rules, I'll let these servers explain it to you! .com and .com!

Now, there are many more server types, but I can't explain them all!

So here is the explanation of the Wither!

The wither is a boss mob in which you span with 4 soul-sand (Placed like an iron golem) and 2 Wither Skeleton heads place on the left and right arm, and in the middle another Wither Skeleton head! Then you have the wither! You can spawn him ANYWHERE YOU PLEASE! He is a very tough boss but rewarding considering what he drops!

A nether star, the key ingredient to a Beacon, very hard to obtain, and when you do, you still need the other ingredients!

Now, the back-story should help you ease all you have learned!

The wither.

A short back-story about the wither

_The Wither, the worst serial killer of all time, caused the Titanic to sink by spawning an Iceberg, and when we encountered him, he faded away, he is responsible for the murder of 2 whole villages, and their cattle, we have cornered him several times but to no prevail, we have a little bit of information… He is standing behind me… GGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! __**Wake up and smell the roses little children, smell the burning roses as I cut through your very skull, you shall perish and awaken in a land known as Heaven, I shall never meet you there because of what I have done, I hope this entry into Jeb_'s diary shall remind you to never sleep when I am around, so wake up and smell the wonderful roses, the ones that will be stained by your own blood. Wither E. Skeleton**_

Hope you liked it!

Next Day is Day 6, Products!

See you then, remember what Wither E. Skeleton said!


	6. Day 6

Guide to Minecraft!

Day 6!

Products!

As we all know Minecraft is a worldwide thing for a while now, popular as ever!

We enjoy it, we play as much as we can, and we love it to death… IN-Game

But, there is more than just the game, there is now merchandise, and to be expected, lots of fan art. But we should talk about merchandise today, not fan art, to get started Jinx has the license to the game's products and another brand makes the clothes, I don't remember though, Jinx has made many great things including a creeper hoodie, a Plush Creeper, and they sell the Lego Minecraft stuff that Lego makes, so that is good, as well as that there are many shirts and hoodies, but we should talk about one of our favorite products.

Lego Minecraft.

Endless possibilities and to do what ever with your generation is awesome, I'd love my own, if it weren't so expensive, some people order up to 4 sets! It is a great idea for a gift, and I would love it if we can get one for a birthday or what not, and you don't need instructions!

Creeper Plush

A plush for the exploding thing we all hate yet love?

AWESOME! We all waited and wanted this, as well as resorted to making our own for the time being, but they came, they came! They even have sounds! These little critters will put you down $20 each, but who cares, they are adorable and we want to build an army!

Creeper Hoodie

Oh, Creepers, how we love products related to a pig coding failure, that and the fact we hate you also, you just want them on your shirt though, Creepers, you're the best thing that happened to Minecraft, speaking of which, the Creeper hoodie looks like an actual creeper, you can pull up the hood and zip it over your face to look like a creeper, don't worry, you can breathe still, these are pretty awesome to buy and really work well to scare a good friend of yours!

Creeper Anatomy T-Shirt!

We never knew what made a creeper tick… Until this T-Shirt was made, we couldn't find out what they were like, then we found out and knew that their heads were TNT so we should stay away, we kill them to make TNT so why not have TNT in the brain huh?

Creeper Inside T-Shirt/Hoodie

You notice a trend right? Creeper are the most popular thing in Minecraft by fan opinion, as though it were a plotline for a scary story, the most graphic chapter in a horror story, yet we keep coming back to the things that make us pee ourselves.

Now, I will write a short story about Endermen.

Enjoy

_Dear Diary, today I visited my friend Nicole's house, she was looking up Endermen when I walked into her room, she said she was interested in what they were like, and why blocks kept disappearing, but she told me that they were just a myth, she didn't know my father got his head ripped off in front of me by an Enderman, it was horrific and gruesome, but I knew she loved to be curious, later after I got home a news report about a girl in our village getting her head ripped off by an Enderman, the picture I saw was upsetting, it was Nicole, I was so upset I looked up Endermen myself and was shocked to find a biography by Nicole herself, she was so interested she started a blog about them, so I looked and I was shocked that the website said, those who read the Enderman's story shall perish, so I assumed…Oh no, he is right behind me, __**GAAAAHH! … **_Enderman

I hope you enjoyed a little ranty story about it, Nicole isn't real I don't have a friend with that name yadadadadadada Day 7 is coming soon! It won't be fun to finish this story so I will maybe make chapters to tell about new servers I find and Youtube Channels and stuff, so I will maybe write Day 7 as finale, I will write a back-story to Steve, the character you play as, for Day 7, see you then!

Day 7, Steve's Tale.

Guide to Minecraft Signing out!

Peace!


	7. Day 7

Day 7, Final Day.

So I changed my mind about Steve's Tale so what? It would just be the standard Cruise Ship got him Marooned kinda thing. So instead we are going to look at the most interesting thing about the entire game! **Herobrine.**

Now as many of you have heard, Herobrine is a creature who roams on singleplayer worlds before LAN, No name tag, regular steve except white pupils, that's the way he's described and pictured, but the story is that he is Notch's dead brother, and he somehow got an account on Minecraft or was a tester, then he decided to terrorize random players I guess, but what he really is, is a fake, and it was started by Notch as a joke, they always put in a "Herobrine Removed" Update Log to keep players wondering if he was really in the game. **UNTIL 1.8**, Which is where the joke got old and withered away.

Now it is very likely he could exist, but I doubt he exists, Notch if you look him up on the wiki, you would get no sign of siblings, most people know he is an only child, so the joke only tricked new players at the time, such as me and my siblings, who joined when the joke was at it's peak, 1.4 Beta, we fell for it I admit, but boy were we convinced, all the pictures were real in our minds, it was real is what we thought, we found out it was a joke at 1.6.6, the joke fooled us for 2 updates, so we weren't convinced long. It also has been classified that some mobs, such as sheep have had no pupils, but this was linked to a glitch in the game's coding. Now for my farewells to this guide, I thank you all for reading it, and it was fun to write, but I must start writing something newer, and fresher, my story's 2 year anniversary is coming, and it all started after a day of Homeschool, because I wanted to write more, I couldn't thank you all enough for the good reviews and **More than anything, how supportive you are, **I am also very happy for how many views I got from different countries, all the readers from there are thanked for it too!

Now, if there is something you want me to write, but I have not heard of it or read it or what not, I will not write it, if I don't write a story in a few months, I will most likely be doing other things, Signing out for the last time is Guide to Minecraft.

Thanks Guys, Peace!


End file.
